Frog Song
by kaerfemina
Summary: Sometimes love developes in the strangest places, even between two completely different species. GiroNatsu
1. Tears in the Night

A/N: Hello everyone! Another new story! I am totally obsessed right now with the adorableness that is GiroNatsu! I hope you enjoy this little story of love that conquers all odds!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Keroro Gunsou

* * *

><p>Natsumi was standing in the middle of a battlefield. The ground all around her was singed. The Keronians were whizzing around over her head on their little hovercrafts fighting off another alien threat.<p>

"Come on now, men!" she heard Keroro shout. "Pekopon will be ours! We can't let someone else invade it first!"

"Yes, sir!" the other four responded.

She sighed. _Those stupid frogs, they never learn, do they_? She looked down at the laser gun in her hands. Giroro had given it to her for protection but she hadn't needed to use it. She looked up at the little red frog and smiled. He had become a really good friend. She could tell he really cared for her. He was the only one among the alien frogs that infested her home for the past year that she didn't mind having around.

Giroro looked down at her to make sure she was doing all right and noticed her smiling at him. A weird expression crossed his face before it transformed into horror. "Hey Natsumi! Look out!"

She turned to see a burning enemy craft falling towards her. She jumped out of the way with a screech. The burning hunk of metal crashed into the ground where she had been standing just a moment before. The force of the impact flung her through the air and when she landed, she felt the rocky ground bite into her arm. "Ow, ow, ow," she complained sitting up.

Giroro landed beside her and ran over. "Are you okay, Natsumi?" His voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah, I just skinned my elbow. Ow."

"Let me see."

She held up her arm for him to inspect. But he suddenly cried out and fell forward. Natsumi looked up and saw that an enemy had crawled out of the burning wreckage. He had a plasma gun pointed at her. "You bastard!" and she shot him with her gun. The alien fell dead.

Kneeling beside the red Keronian, she rolled him over. He hissed at the movement. She pulled him onto her lap so his wounded back wouldn't be on the rough ground. When she stopped moving him and the pain had subsided a bit, he opened glassy eyes and looked up at her. "…Nat…sumi…"

"Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, only panted shallowly.

She felt his blood seeping into her skirt and running down her legs. "Listen to me, you're going to be fine. I'm going to help you."

"…I'm…sorry…Natsu…mi…I won't…be there…to protect…you…anymore…"

To her surprise, her eyes flooded with tears. "Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."

He shook his head weakly and his eyes began to drift shut. "…I'm…sorry…"

"No! Who gave you permission to die, soldier!" She shook him, tears pouring down her face.

He gritted his teeth and grunted at the pain caused by the jostling.

"You don't leave me! You hear me? You can't die and leave me here! Stay with me!"

His panting slowed before stopping altogether. A moment later, his body went limp.

"NO! GIRORO!"

* * *

><p>Giroro was just crawling into his tent to turn in for the night when he heard a strange noise. He grabbed the gun he was cleaning a moment ago eyes roving the backyard. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he shrugged and put his gun away again. But then he heard it again. A whimper. It was coming from the house. Looking up, he saw Natsumi's bedroom window open. She was in trouble! So grabbing his gun again, he hopped on his hovercraft and flew up to her window and jumped in, gun at the ready.<p>

But the room was dark and nothing was out of place. Natsumi lay in bed murmuring inaudibly in her sleep. Moving closer, he noticed that she seemed to be having a nightmare. Listening carefully, he was able to pick out a few words from her ramblings. "…bastard…listen…don't…no!…don't…you can't…stay with me!"

It sounded like a really bad dream and there were tears flowing from her closed eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. She may be strong and fearless but not even _she_ is immune to nightmares. He began climbing up to wake her to save her from the horrors of the dream. Halfway up, Natsumi suddenly sat straight up crying, "NO! GIRORO!" before breaking down into sobs.

Giroro froze in his climb. _She was dreaming about _me? He thought. _What did I _do_ in the dream_? He watched as she wept into her hands. He cursed his imaginary self from the dream for upsetting her like this. "N-natsumi?" he whispered climbing up the rest of the way.

She started and turned to him. With a gasp, she plucked him from atop her rumpled blankets and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "Just a dream. It wasn't real," she murmured.

Face warming considerably, since it was pressed into her cleavage, he patted her arm in an attempt to soothe her. "It's all right. You're okay, Natsumi. I'm here."

With those words, her tears returned. Her body shook from her sobs. He could feel her tears soaking into his hat. He offered as much comfort as he could, murmuring reassurances as he stroked her hair.

After a while, the sobs subsided and the tears ran out. Sniffling, she placed Giroro back on his feet. "Sorry you had to see that," she muttered scrubbing at her tear stained cheeks with the heel of her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," he said, waving it off as nothing.

She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming wetly in the moonlight from her open window. "Thanks, Giroro."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It's still too fresh and I'm exhausted. Maybe in the morning, if I remember."

"Okay. Sleep well now." And he jumped off her bed.

Natsumi laid down as he collected his gun off the floor and started climbing out the window. "Hey, Giroro?"

He turned back towards her. "Yeah?"

She spoke through a yawn. "Don't ever die on me, okay?" With that, she rolled over so her back was facing him.

He stared at her for a long moment absorbing her request. Finally, he hopped on his hovercraft and returned to his tent. When he was settled in and close to sleep, he thought, _is that what she dreamt about? Me dying? She cried so hard_…

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? I'm sorry if this chapter sounds familiar. I read a GiroNatsu fic recently that had a scene similar to this in it. I'm not trying to rip it off or anything, so please don't think I'm stealing. It only sounds the same because similar events happened. I'm not carbon copying that story. It will follow a completely different course after this chapter. Just thought I'd get that out in the open before I get reviews yelling at me for this.

Kae


	2. Dreams in the Day

A/N: Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Keroro Gunsou.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Natsumi woke to the soothing sound of birds singing. The sky outside her window was still the rosy pink of dawn. It was still early and since summer break started three days ago she didn't have to get up immediately. But she felt well rested and refreshed. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. She figured she might as well get up then.<p>

Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head thinking that she hadn't slept that well in a while. "_Sleep well now._" a vision of a moonlit Giroro disappearing over the edge of her bed filled her mind. With the image, she recalled the events of the previous night. She smiled. Giroro was there for her when she really needed it. He was so sweet. He may act like a tough guy who didn't care about anything but guns and war, but she knew better. He was just a big softy at heart.

However, try as she might, she couldn't recall the dream that had upset her so. She didn't remember being frightened, just heartrending grief. She puzzled over it but couldn't get a handle on it so she gave up and climbed out of bed. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and went downstairs.

The house was quiet. Her mother was going to be stuck at work for the majority of the summer so she wasn't home. Fuyuki was still asleep and she couldn't hear anything from the stupid frog's secret base, so Keroro and Kururu were probably both asleep as well. How nice. It was so rare nowadays to have peace and quiet in this house. She took a moment and reveled in it.

Suddenly, the door to the backyard slid open and Natsumi looked up. "Oh. Good morning, Giroro."

"N-natsumi! Good morning. You're up early," he responded, turning away to hide the blossoming blush on his face.

She nodded. "I slept really well so I didn't need to sleep in."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine."

She smiled at him. Giroro's heart did a little flip at the expression. "I was just going to make breakfast. Would you like some?" with that, she turned and went into the kitchen.

Giroro scanned the room and noted that no one else was around before following. "Sure." He sat at the table. _Natsumi's making me breakfast_! With that thought, he was swept up into a myriad of fantasies.

As he floated in a cloud of bliss, Natsumi contemplated the little red frog as she set about preparing his breakfast. She wanted to thank him for helping her through a difficult spot and she didn't think a meal was adequate enough. She'd have to think of something.

Giroro was snapped out of his daydream as Natsumi placed his breakfast before him: grilled fish, miso soup, tamago and rice*. It all smelled so good. It seemed too good to be true. After a painful pinch he knew he wasn't dreaming. A sudden errant thought occurred to him. _I sure hope this isn't Sumomo in disguise again_.

Natsumi sat across from him with her own breakfast. "Why aren't you eating?" she pouted. "Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes widened. "N-no! Just waiting for you," he awkwardly covered. "Thank you for the food." He picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. There was a flavor explosion in his mouth. It was delectable!

"How is it?" she asked casually, but her eyes were bright.

"Perfect. Your cooking is the best."

She blushed. "I'm not _that_ good. But thank you."

He shook his head. She was clearly underestimating her own abilities.

When they had finished their meal and Natsumi put all the dishes in the sink for Keroro to clean later, she asked, "So what do you have planned for today, Giroro?"

He stared at her in shock for a moment. She'd never shown an interest in his life before. He quickly came back to his senses. Maybe she was just making small talk. "Just Keroro's meeting this morning."

She scowled. "What is that stupid frog planning now?"

He shrugged. "I won't know until the meeting."

"Why don't you idiots just give up the invasion? Its not happening."

He looked at her seriously and said, "Then we wouldn't have a reason to be here. They'd make us come home. The invasion is an excuse to stay."

That brought her up short. "Oh." She wouldn't mind if Keroro left because he was just annoying and he could take his weird yellow friend with him, but she didn't really want to loose Giroro. He was one of her best friends.

When she said nothing more, Giroro turned and began walking away. "The meeting is going to start soon. I'll see you later, Natsumi."

"Wait."

He turned back to find her kneeling down beside him. His eyes widened as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek. He stumbled away his face aflame, hand pressed to the spot she had kissed him. "N-n-natsumi?"

She smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you for your help last night. I really needed it."

Highly embarrassed, he crossed his arms and turned away. "It was nothing." He might have said that but he was thinking, _Natsumi kissed me, Natsumi kissed me_! The words repeated over and over in his head like a mantra. He was having a very hard time keeping his cool when all he wanted to do was cheer.

"I guess you need to get to your meeting now. Get going!" and with that, she pushed him down the hall.

He wandered away, hand pressed to his cheek as he tried to savor the feeling of having her lips pressed to his skin. They were _so _soft. He began to imagine what it would be like to have them against his _own_ lips. And once again he was caught up in a whirl of daydreams. Before he knew it, he was sitting in his seat in the war meeting room in the secret base and Keroro was rambling about some gundum idiocy that could be applied to the invasion. With a blink, he returned to reality.

"Ku, ku, ku! So you finally joined us, Corporal. Ku, ku! Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Shut up, Kururu." Giroro glared at his yellow teammate.

"Nap?" Tamama asked. "The corporal can sleep with his eyes open?"

"Obviously, ku, ku! He hasn't been mentally present throughout the entire conference."

"CORPORAL!" Keroro cried dramatically in outrage. "Sleeping during an invasion strategy meeting is uncalled for! How do you expect us to get anywhere, if you don't contribute?"

"Right, and my contribution would get us so much closer to conquering Pekopon. We've been here over a year and we haven't made any headway. Anyway, I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking."

Tamama snickered and whispered to Keroro. "Nah, he was probably fantasizing about Natchi."

"Hm, you're probably right, Private. I guess it can't be helped. When it comes to Natsumi, Giroro is helpless." Suddenly a flash of inspiration crossed his eyes. "Why don't we help our dear corporal out?"

"Eh? How?"

"What are you whispering over there?" Giroro demanded.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I've decided that we won't need you for our next plan after all. You're dismissed, Corporal." Keroro answered.

"Finally," he muttered and trudged out of the room.

"Mister Sergeant, sir, what are you planning?"

"We're going to help our dear, lovesick friend out. Kero, kero, kero!"

* * *

><p>AN: Uh-oh! What is Keroro planning? Tell me your speculations in a review!

* I believe this is a traditional Japanese breakfast. Tamago is a Japanese sweet omlet. Its so yum!

Kae


	3. Testing 1, 2, 3

A/N: Finally! Chapter 3! Whew! I had such a hard time writing this one. But then when I finally finished it, I discovered it had become a marathon chapter. I mean, it has over 4,000 words without the A/Ns! That's my longest chapter to date I think! Well, I sure hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Keroro was sure Giroro was out of earshot, he turned to their resident inventor. "Kululu, I need you to make a concoction that will cause Natsumi to fall in love with our dear Corporal."<p>

"Aye, aye, sir. Ku, ku, ku." With that, he disappeared through a hole in the floor.

"Mister Sergeant, sir?"

"Yes Private Tamama?"

The young frog looked at his captain confusedly. "I get how this will help the Corporal, but how will this help with our invasion?"

"Ah, you're not seeing the bigger picture here, Tamama. How likely do you think it is for Giroro to get Natsumi?"

"_I_ don't think it will _ever_ happen."

"Right, the likelihood is more than a billion to one. The tiniest fraction of a percent. But if Kululu can make _Natsumi_ fall for _Giroro_, then we can get _any_ Pekoponian to fall for _anyone_."

"I don't get it."

Keroro sighed. "Bigger picture, Private! We'll get every female on Pekopon to adore us and worship us. Then the men will follow after the women and _then_ we'll have all of Pekopon in the palm of our hands! It's a non-hostile take over."

"That's brilliant Mister Sergeant!"

"You're so smart, Uncle!" Angol Moa finally spoke up from her quiet observations. "How do you come up with these things?"

Keroro shrugged. "I'm just inspired."

Dororo's eyes scrunched up in a smile. "This is a very nice plan. I'm so proud of you for coming up with a plan that excludes violence. I back this idea completely."

Keroro started and stared at the blue alien. He had forgotten he was even there. "Well, I've got a new gundum that needs building. See you later." And the green frog left the room.

* * *

><p>When Giroro got upstairs, Natsumi was nowhere to be seen. Fuyuki was sitting at the table eating the breakfast his sister had made for him. "Where's Natsumi?"<p>

Fuyuki looked up. "Good morning, Giroro. Koyuki came over earlier. I think they went out shopping."

"Oh." He seethed with anger. That ninja girl has been monopolizing all of Natsumi's time lately. It was really getting on his nerves.

"Why?" Fuyuki asked suspiciously. "You guys aren't up to something, are you?"

Giroro walked to the back door. "No. She was here when I came through earlier. I was just wondering." With that, he went out to his tent. He pulled out a gun and began cleaning it. He couldn't explain it, but without Natsumi here, he felt sort of empty.

"Mew!"

Giroro looked over at the small, white cat. "Hey there, Kitty. You here to play?"

She butted her head against his knee.

He chuckled and pulled out a grenade. "Okay, remember, you only have 20 seconds or I get blown up, alright?"

"Meow!"

"Good. Get ready, soldier!" He pulled the pin and threw it across the lawn. "FETCH!"

* * *

><p>Kululu was just putting the final touches on the mixture when Keroro burst into his lab. "Is it finished, Sergeant Major?"<p>

"Ku, ku, ku. It's just about ready for the first test." He pulled a small spray bottle out of his machinery. "I give you… Frog Potion! Ku, ku, ku!"

"Frog Potion? Really? You couldn't come up with a more inventive name?"

Kululu frowned. "You didn't give me time to come up with a cooler name. That's all I got. Ku, ku!"

Keroro shrugged. The name didn't matter as much as its effectiveness. "TAMAMA! Prepare for initial testing."

The overly eager Private came out of nowhere. "Aye, aye, sir!"

Kululu handed the bottle to Tamama. "Have fun! Ku, ku, ku!"

**Test No. 1:**

When Kitty had gotten tired, Giroro went back to polishing his weapons. But his concentration was off because Tamama was running around just inside the house making a racket. When his patience finally ran out, he stomped over to the door and flung it open. "_What_ is going on in here?" Suddenly liquid was sprayed all over his face. "GAH! My eyes! It burns!" He fell on the floor clutching his face. (Ku, ku, ku, so worth it.)

"OMIGOSH! I'm sorry Corporal!"

"What the heck is going on in here, Private?" He asked again, rubbing his red, watery eyes.

"Oh, I'm helping Mister Sergeant with his chores so he can stay focused on the invasion!"

Giroro grumbled but couldn't tell him to stop. Keroro never focuses on the invasion. If delegating his chores helped then by all means. "Just keep it down. I can't think with this noise!"

"Yes, sir."

In the secret base:

"Now what?" Keroro asked.

"Ku, ku. We wait and see how Natsumi reacts when she gets home."

About an hour later:

"I'm home!" Natsumi called, kicking off her shoes.

"Hey, Sis. Did you have fun with Koyuki?" Fuyuki said as he descended the stairs.

"Yeah I did. She still has trouble knowing how to act in public but watching her figure it out is so much fun! I'm going to start on dinner now, okay?"

"Okay."

She walked into the next room and saw the back door open. Going over to it she stuck her head outside. "Hey Giroro, did you leave the door open?"

"N-natsumi!" He whipped around to face her. "No. Tamama did."

She frowned. "Oh. Well, from now on, could you make sure this door stays shut? I don't want bugs in the house. This place has enough pests as it is."

"Y-yeah, sure." He replied as he watched her shut the door and walk away.

**Results of Test 1:** Ineffective.

* * *

><p>"I tweaked the formula a bit. Ku, ku. Let's see if that helps." Kululu said as he handed the bottle back to Tamama.<p>

**Test No. 2:**

As the sun sank below the horizon, it was finally cool enough for Giroro to start a fire to cook his dinner. He sliced up some cow flesh and spitted it to roast around his fire pit. The smell of the meat cooking filled the backyard and he leaned back, closed his eyes and breathed in the mouthwatering aroma. Once again, there was suddenly liquid sprayed in his face. He spluttered and coughed as some of the fluid had gone up his nose.

"What the hell, Tamama!" He stood up and shoved a gun in the younger one's face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, Corporal. This is bug spray and you had a mosquito on your face."

He slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face in frustration. "Go. Away. Now."

"Yes, sir." And the overgrown tadpole scampered away.

Ten minutes later:

Natsumi stepped outside. "Here, I brought you a mosquito coil. They said on the news they're going to be really bad this year. I wouldn't want you to get eaten alive out here." She put the coil stand on the ground beside him.

"Thanks."

She sniffed appreciatively. "Mmm. That beef smells amazing."

"Would you like some?" He held out a skewer.

"No thanks. I just ate. You enjoy it."

Giroro shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself."

She headed back inside. "See you later. Good night, Giroro."

**Results of Test 2:** Ineffective.

* * *

><p>"Hm. I added Pekoponian pheromone. Ku, ku, ku. Try that." Tamama took the new bottle from Kululu.<p>

**Test No. 3:**

As Giroro crawled out of his tent the next morning, he felt rain. But when he looked up, the sky was clear. "That's strange. I could've sworn I felt a mist a moment ago." Shrugging he walked into the house. Natsumi was already in the kitchen. "Morning, Natsumi."

She turned and smiled. "Good morning." She walked over to the table and set some food down. "And how are you this morn-" She stopped mid-sentence as Giroro approached and took an exaggerated step back away from him.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?"

"When's the last time you took a bath?"

His eyes widened. "Why?"

Her nose wrinkled and she took another step away. "You smell _really_ bad. Go take a bath, right now!" She pointed towards the hallway covering her nose with her other hand.

Giroro trudged out of the room grumbling about the heat.

**Results of Test 3:** Ineffective.

* * *

><p>"Ku, ku, ku. Whoopsy! I used the wrong pheromone. This one should work now."<p>

"It better. This is our fourth try!" Keroro replied.

**Test No. 4:**

Giroro came out of the steamy bathroom feeling refreshed when he crashed into Keroro, who was carrying a vast assortment of cleaning products, and somehow managed to get sprayed in the eyes again. "GAH!" Once again, he found himself in the fetal position on the floor trying to nurse his burning eyes. (Ku, ku. Still so worth it.)

"Goodness, Giroro. You should watch where you're going." Keroro commented before going on his way.

Giroro growled and glared after him with bloodshot eyes. He got up and returned to the kitchen. Natsumi was washing dishes. "I thought the dishes were Keroro's job."

"The stupid frog is on bathroom and yard duty today. I got the kitchen. You smell much better now." She turned to smile at him. "Oh! What happened to your eyes? They look all puffy and irritated!"

"Its nothing. The incompetent captain sprayed me with cleaner."

"That's awful. Here, let me see." With that, she plucked him off the floor and sat him on the counter beside the sink. She held his face tenderly and inspected his eyes while his cheeks practically glowed from their blush.

He gulped before attempting to speak. "N-n-n-n-natsumi?"

She clicked her tongue. "This looks really bad." Dropping his face, she grabbed the dish drying rag and soaked it under the faucet. "Use this to wipe off the access chemicals around your eyes. Stay there. I'll be right back." She handed him the dripping rag and left the room.

After a dumbfounded moment, he did as told. A few minutes later, she returned with a small bottle of eye drops. She handed it to him. "Here. Two drops per eye every two hours until the stinging stops. It will help flush your eyes of irritants."

"Thanks, Natsumi."

"No problem. Just make sure you use it. I wouldn't want you going blind! I've got stuff to do. See you later!" She patted him on the top of his head before she turned and left.

He stared after her, dumbstruck.

**Results of Test 4:** Showed signs of affection.

* * *

><p>"Ku, ku, ku. Our last test had promising results."<p>

"But it's not enough yet. She's not in love with him."

"But we're on the right track, Mister Sergeant!"

"Ku, ku. I've increased the potency and the amount of pheromone. Its effectiveness should be increased."

"Excellent, Kero, kero, kero."

**Test No. 5:**

"Hey, Corporal."

"What do you want, Keroro?" Giroro looked up from cleaning his gun.

"Nothing much. Would you help me with a prank I'm going to pull on Fuyuki?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh come on, its not a big deal. Just hold this." He held out what looked like a large white carnation.

"Okay…" Giroro took the flower. The second it was in his hand, the bloom sprayed right in his face. "GAH! Why does this keep happening to me?" He dropped the flower and groped around blindly. "Where are those eye drops?" he muttered.

"All right! It works! Thanks Giroro!" And Keroro left.

When the idiot was gone, Giroro stumbled over to the house and went inside. "Hey, Natsumi? Can I have that damp rag agai-" but he was cut off by the girl's infuriated roar.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME IN THE HOUSE?"

"N-natsumi?" he asked confused, trying to see through his teary eyes.

"Get your grubby, little, frog feet off my clean floor! I just washed it! GET OUT!"

Next thing he knew, he was punted back through the door and smashed into the wall on the opposite side of the yard. Just before he blacked out, he thought, _Is she bipolar_?

**Results of Test 5:** Ineffective.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Keroro asked.<p>

"Ku, ku, ku. Apparently the potion induced rage. I think I'll keep this batch. Ku, ku, ku."

"So we're back to square one?"

"Evidently. Ku, ku. Perhaps I used the wrong pheromone again? I'll use the original recipe with _this_ pheromone. _Clicky_." He pressed the button and a new bottle of potion was dispersed. "Try this, Sergeant. Ku, ku, ku."

**Test No. 6:**

As Giroro slowly surfaced from unconsciousness, the first thing that registered was a refreshing, cool mist settling on his body. Originally, he thought it was raining again but he could still feel the heat of the sun. He forcefully pulled himself into the waking world and peeled his eyelids back. Dororo sat beside him with a spray bottle. "Dororo? What-?"

"Keroro told me to keep you hydrated since you passed out in the sun. How are you feeling?"

Sitting up, he responded, "No worse than usual after a Natsumi throttling."

Dororo laughed. "Glad to hear that, Giroro. Well, I've got some training to do. See you later." With that, he jumped out of sight.

Giroro got up and approached the back door. Opening it, he called, "Can I come in?"

Fuyuki, who was lounging on the sofa reading an occult magazine, looked up. "Sure Corporal. What's up?"

Giroro warily scanned the room. "Where's Natsumi?"

"In her room. Why?"

The weapons expert visibly relaxed and entered the house. "No reason. I was just wondering."

Fuyuki sat up and looked at him skeptically. "Did you tick her off again?"

_Darn this boy and his extraordinary observation skills_! "N-no."

"She seemed pretty upset earlier, what did you do?"

As the red Keronian grew nearer, Fuyuki's eyes grew wide and his expression became confused. "I did nothing. I just came in the house and walked on a freshly washed floor." While he spoke, he noticed the kid getting more noticeably uncomfortable. "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

"I don't know what it is, but I have a tremendous urge to hug you right now. It's kinda freaking me out."

Giroro's eyes widened and he stepped away from the boy. "I guess I need to go now. See you." And he fled the room. Fuyuki has never been even remotely affectionate with him before, what was going on?

**Results of Test 6:** Showed signs of affection but in the wrong sex.

* * *

><p>"Ku, ku, ku. Such promising results from that test."<p>

"It was the wrong person, Sergeant Major! I don't want _Fuyuki_ falling for Giroro! Fuyuki isn't even _female_!"

"But Mister Sergeant, Momotchi would pay a lot of money for that batch."

"That's true. Kululu, keep this one on the side. We'll sell it to Momoka later."

"Yes, sir. Ku, ku."

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Where have you been collecting the Pekoponian pheromone?"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku. From Aki's shower water."

Keroro drew away in disgust. "You've been collecting General Mom's shower water?" That was creepy stalker behavior. But then a light came on in his head. "You've been collecting from General Mom? But she's female! That's why it's not working! We need _male_ pheromones!"

"Ku, ku. Perhaps you're right, sir. I'll contact Saburo."

"Good thinking, Kululu. Natsumi is already attracted to him, his pheromones will be the most potent on her."

"Kuuu, ku, ku."

An hour later:

"I've collected Saburo's pheromones. Ku, ku. He thinks I'm making him a performance enhancer, which I will to throw him off, ku, ku." The yellow genius added the small vial to the formula. "Here. It's all set now. Ku, ku."

Keroro grabbed the new bottle and skipped away happily.

**Test No. 7:**

Giroro was fixing a small tear in his tent when a bucket of water splashed down on him from above. Angrily, he looked up at the balcony above him to see Keroro standing there with a bucket in his hands.

"Oh sorry, Giroro. I didn't see you there."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning, what else?" Then he was out of sight and Giroro heard Fuyuki's window close.

"Idiot." He growled. He was still dripping so he went to the house. Natsumi was playing a video game. "I'm just going to borrow a towel. Keroro dumped a bucket of water on me." When he spoke, the girl turned and stared wide-eyed at him before fleeing the room with a nervous giggle. _How strange_ he thought. _I wonder what's up with her_.

**Results of Test 7:** Showed signs of extreme shyness.

* * *

><p>"She seems to be acting more like Momotchi when she's around Fuuki then herself," the small black tadpole observed.<p>

"Ku, ku, ku. Yes, which is a good sign. We're on the right track. I'll tweak the formula a bit. It should work better."

"Kero, kero, kero. Excellent." Keroro rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

**Test No. 8:**

Giroro sat by his tent, an assortment of his weapons surrounding him, but he wasn't polishing anything. He was focusing on not passing out. It was so hot today. Even with the sun setting, he felt as if he was being baked alive. When he felt as if his will power was running out, a cool, gentle mist covered him, followed by a refreshing breeze. It felt heavenly. Turning to see who was rescuing him, he came face to face with his platoon leader. He held a spritzer with a little electric fan attached to it. The sergeant sprayed him again and the fan whirled for a few seconds creating a small puff of air that cooled his heated skin. But his stubbornness made it that he would not accept help from the idiot. "What are you doing, Keroro?"

"It looked like you needed cooling off, so I obliged."

"I don't need your help."

Keroro shrugged. "At least come inside. Its too hot to stay out here."

"I don't want to go inside." It was true. Both Hinata children were acting strange today and he didn't want to deal with it.

Keroro's patience was wearing thin. "This is an order from your commanding officer, Corporal. The platoon cannot afford to loose its sharpshooter. You are to come inside, immediately."

Giroro grumbled, "Yes, sir," collected his weapons and shoved them back in his tent before trudging into the house, the idiot following behind.

"Hey, stupid frog!"

Both Keronians froze upon hearing those words. Giroro turned and looked up at the girl and gauged her expression. Her mood seemed calm, she was only frowning.

"Fuyuki's been looking for you. He said something about buying you something at the toy store."

Keroro's eyes bugged out and he took off. "Master Fuyuki!" he called as he raced down the hall.

Natsumi smiled down at Giroro. "Now its just you and me. I'm glad you came inside. It was much too hot outside. Why don't you go cool off on the couch? I'll start on dinner. You _are_ going to be eating with us, aren't you?"

He gaped at her like a fish for a moment unsure of how to respond. She was being unusually nice to him and with the way her mood was earlier, he was reluctant to let his guard down. But the prospect of spending any extra time with Natsumi was impossible to resist. "Uh, yeah. Sure, okay."

She grinned. "Great! You go relax and I'll get started." With that she went into the kitchen.

Giroro climbed up on the couch and enjoyed the cool air coming from the AC unit. He watched while the girl of his dreams moved about the kitchen humming to herself. She seemed to be in a much better mood now and so he relaxed, his eyes drifting shut as he listened to her melodic voice. Before he knew it, he was dozing.

After a while of hovering on the edge of consciousness, he heard a soft laugh. "Are you sleeping, Giroro?"

"Mmm?" He cracked an eye open to find her crouched in front of him, her face just a few inches from his. Both eyes popped open and his heart leaped into his throat but with the couch cushion at his back, he had no way of retreat. "N-n-n-na-na-" He was so flustered, he couldn't even get her name out.

The pink haired girl laughed and leaned back, much to his relief. "You are too _cute_ when you're asleep!" she said, tweaking a toe on his left foot.

Giroro snatched his foot back, crossed his arms and looked away. "Hmph! I am a man. Men are not 'cute.'"

"You know, Giroro," she started, playing with the end of one ponytail. "When a _girl_ calls a guy 'cute,' it's usually a compliment." She fluttered her lashes at him.

_Oh. My. God. Is she...is she __**flirting**__ with me_? Giroro thought as she smiled at him enticingly. He swallowed thickly. "D-did you, um, _need_ s-something, Natsumi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Come here." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch. The small frog's overly red face darkened a few more shades. She continued to pull him into the kitchen. "I'm trying a new recipe and I need you to taste it. I'm worried no one will like it." She pulled something out of the oven, spooned a bit out, blew on it and held it out for him to bite. "Careful, it's hot."

"What is it?" He asked looking at the spoon covered with a caramel colored concoction.

"It's a casserole. Just try it."

Shrugging, he took the offered spoon into his mouth. He tasted sweet potato and cinnamon along with some other ingredients. It tasted like happiness.

"Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

Giroro opened his eyes, he didn't recall closing them, and looked up at her worried expression. "Mm, it's very good."

Natsumi's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, I'm so glad! I made it especially for you since you like sweet potatoes so much. It makes me happy that you like it." She put the used spoon in the sink. "Go sit back down. The rest of dinner will be ready soon."

He stared at her in awe for a moment. She made that just for _him_? Why? He didn't understand what was going on. Something smelled fishy, or more accurately, froggy. This had Keroro written all over it. "I'll be right back. I've got to talk to the idiot."

"Okay, don't stay too long. You don't want to catch his stupid."

He chuckled and left the room.

**Results of Test 8: **Showed significant signs of affection & attraction.

* * *

><p>"Those were the best results we've seen so far!" Tamama exulted. "Mister Sergeant will be so happy to hear this! By the way, where is he?"<p>

"Kuuu, ku, ku. Building a model in his room."

"Oh. Well, I think it's working, she just needs one last push."

"I agree. Ku, ku. I increased the potency." A new bottle was dispensed. Tamama grabbed it and ran out of the lab excitedly. "Kuuu, ku, ku, ku, ku. Frog Potion No. 9, how ironic. Ku, ku, ku."

**Test No. 9:**

Giroro burst through the door to Keroro's room to find him sitting building a gundum model. "What the hell did you do to Natsumi?" he shoved his favorite gun in the Sergeant's face.

"KERO? I don't know what you're talking about, Corporal!"

"She's been acting strange all day and I can only guess that you have something to do with it! Now, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" He thrust the barrel of the gun harder into the green one's temple with each word.

"Nothing! I did nothing! Please don't shoot me, Giroro!"

Giroro growled, losing his patience. "Then why is she acting all weird?"

"I don't know! Honest! I didn't do _anything_ to Master Natsumi!"

"You mean you didn't brainwash her into being nice and to _flirt_ with me?"

"Uh, no? She was _flirting_ with you? I would think that you would like that, Corporal. Maybe she finally realized she _likes_ you?"

Giroro let his gun drop. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, we all know it. She has a soft spot for you, Giroro."

With those words, he lost grip on reality and took a trip to Lala Land. He could think of only one thing, the fact that Natsumi might finally return his feelings. While he was out of it, Tamama climbed out of the minifridge. The young frog waved a hand in front of his unresponsive face. When he received no response, he sprayed him with the bottle he held. Still no reaction. After a few more sprays and calls of his name, his eyes focused again. "Huh?"

"Are you alright, Corpral?" Tamama asked anxiously.

He crossed his arms and turned away. "I'm fine."

"Kero, kero, kero. You know, Gi-ro-ro, you won't know for sure until you talk to her."

He nodded. "You're right. See you later." With that he left to return upstairs.

"What do you think will happen now?" Tamama asked.

"I'm not sure. Cross your fingers, Private. And keep me posted." Then he returned to his model.

* * *

><p>AN: How will this newest formula effect Natsumi? Find out next chapter! Hehe, sorry about the cliffy but this chapter was so long already and I like to leave my readers in suspence! Review with your speculations if you like. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!

Kae


End file.
